Fundamentally, this involves a detection/marking method, in particular a method as is applied within the context conventional fluorescence microscopy within the biomedical field. However, the fluorescence microscopy previously employed is in practice exceptionally problematic, particularly since the fluorescent dies used therein fade over time, and specifically have a fading characteristic that prevents the reproduction of examinations. Because of this fading characteristic, the fluorescence intensities change even during the course of microexamination and in particular when there is radiation of the fluorescent die with excitation light. This not only makes a reproduction of the examination impossible, but, what is more, it also makes any examination subsequent to radiation of the biological/medical preparation more difficult or—in terms of a reliable evaluation—makes such an examination nearly impossible.